This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal requests CPU time on TeraGrid computing resources. The proposed research involves the study of two ion channels, Kv and M2, as well as superoxide reductase (SOR) metalloenzymes. The methods used will involve classical molecular dynamics, hybrid quantum mechanics/molecular mechanics (QM/MM), and ab initio calculations. The work proposed here is currently funded by the NIH and NSF.